Jurassic Marsh - Day 12
One One |Plant = Choice |Zombie = |FR = Jurassic Marsh piñata |before = Jurassic Marsh - Day 11 |after = Jurassic Marsh - Day 13 |Loc = Jurassic Marsh |Objective 1 = Don't lose more than 6 plants}} Difficulty The Jurassic Gargantuar, which is slower and absorbs more damage than the other Gargantuars, is introduced in this level. However, it is the least of the player's worries, as the six plant loss limit takes a big toll on strategy. Plants like Potato Mine, Cherry Bomb, Stallia, and other instants are very risky to use. However, an instant plant worth using is Perfume-shroom. This can cause the raptors to eliminate the Gargantuars for the player if they are charmed. Using Primal Peashooter can cause it to stay at the back of the row, making it easier to deal with it. Also, the pterodactyl is very dangerous, as the zombies it deploys can destroy a row. This could cause the loss of the level at that point due to the objective, or at the very least make the loss limit dangerously low. Waves 3 |zombie2 = 2 |zombie3 = 3 4 3 5 |note3 = 500%/7 Plant Food |special3 = 2 |zombie4 = 1 4 |special4 = 4 |zombie5 = 4 3 |note5 = First flag |zombie6 = 3 3 3 5 5 |note6 = 100% Plant Food |special6 = 3 |zombie7 = 2 2 1 2 |zombie8 = 2 2 2 |note8 = 300%/7 Plant Food |zombie9 = 3 4 1 |note9 = 400%/7 Plant Food |special9 = 1 |zombie10 = 5 1 1 2 5 |note10 = Final flag |special10 = 5 }} Strategies Strategy 1 :Created by This strategy can beat the level without Plant Food, premium content, gemium plants, or losing any lawn mowers. It does not need plants obtained beyond this level, such as Primal Potato Mine. *'Required plants:' **Snapdragon **Perfume-shroom **Twin Sunflower or Sun-shroom **Tall-nut **Primal Wall-nut **Spikerock The goal is to plant only ONE column of either Sun-shrooms or Twin Sunflowers (both have advantages and disadvantages), one column of Snapdragons, and one column of Tall-nuts. With the core plant group extending only to the third column, the raptors will be useless for the zombies. Drag out the early fights by stopping the first two zombies with Tall-nuts and nothing else. When the first zombie starts degrading his Tall-nut, plant a Snapdragon to kill him off. Charm the first pterodactyl, then take out the other incoming zombies with more Tall-nuts and Snapdragons. You can ignore the first few raptors and it may actually be better to not charm them at all, so that they do not kill the zombies too quickly and allow for more sun farming and finishing up your columns. Whenever Bucketheads and Fossilheads approach the Tall-nuts, plant Spikerock underneath them and keep an eye on the Tall-nuts' health. Charm the stego that appears so it will kill most of the armored zombies in the center for you. Have a Perfume-shroom ready for the Gargantuars and when the first one appears, wait until the raptor has walked as far forward as far as it can before charming it. This way the Perfume-shroom will recharge in time to charm the second Gargantuar's raptor. If a raptor still manages to kick a Gargantuar forward, you can lock him in place by planting Primal Wall-nuts in front of him. Primal Wall-nuts can be healed faster than the Gargantuar can kill them, allowing the Snapdragons to kill him eventually (or use Plant Food if you wish). Strategy 2 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Sun-shroom **Sunflower **Magnifying Grass **Magnet-shroom *'Optional:' **Perfume-shroom **Chard Guard **Primal Wall-nut Start off by placing Sun-shrooms and Sunflowers at the left two columns, I lay them out in a checkered form (Lane 1: Sunflower, then Sun-shroom, lane 2: Sun-shroom, then Sunflower, etc.) Whilst forming this, place Magnifying Grass where the zombies appear, in the third column. Wait until the weaker zombies are close to your Magnifying Grass, then use it. During this, plant a column of Sunflowers in front of the Magnifying Grasses for more sun investment. Ignore any dinosaurs. Use Plant Food on Sun-shrooms. In the fifth column (in front of your Sunflower wall), plant three Magnet-shrooms in lane 2, 3, and 4. This will easily take care of the Bucketheads. After this setup, you have basically won, as long as you keep collecting sun and use the Magnifying Grasses wisely and a lot. When Gargantuars appear, you can either spam the Magnifying Grasses, or, if you have chosen a Perfume-shroom and would like to risk losing a plant from it, use it on the Raptor in its lane. In the final wave, do not use your Plant Food on Magnifying Grass, instead, use it on a Sun-shroom, then you will have plenty of sun to take out more zombies. A complete image of this setup can be found in the below gallery, by Nitromian Poptropica. Gallery 2015-11-15_132642.png|By JM12 1st flag EP.png|First flag by JM12 2nd flag EP.png|Second flag by Electric Plants JM12 done EP.png|Done by Electric Plants jm12.jpg|By IMG 0047.PNG|By NP JM day 12 strat.png|By (Chard Guard, Bowling Bulb and Primal Wall-nut were used as slot fillers) Screenshot_2016-10-10-19-24-54.png|By SOJM12.PNG|By Walkthroughs Plants Vs Zombies 2 Jurassic Marsh Day 12 Mystery Gift Box Jurassic Marsh Day 12 Plants vs. Zombies 2 New Jurassic Gargantuar - Jurassic Marsh Day 12 (Ep.343)|By How would you rate Jurassic Marsh - Day 12's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with two flags Category:Levels with extra objective(s)